


Cherry Blossoms

by Stormendale



Category: Free!
Genre: Dream Sequence, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: After years of staying on the sidelines, Makoto has an enlightening dream that inspires him to join the swim team again.





	Cherry Blossoms

Makoto was sitting by the pool, and it was one of the rare days that the cherry blossoms fell and littered the blue water with petals. Though the sight was enough to take one's breath away, he couldn't help feeling down. He wasn't even sure what was wrong.

Iwatobi high school had a lot of people, and they hadn't spoken to each other since they were kids, but he knew that Haru being there would have made him feel better. They used to be best friends. They had spoken once since then, when Haru accidentally ran into Makoto in the hallway. Even though it had been Haru's fault, Mako had apologized. Haru, of course, was calm and collected about it, apologized in turn and moved on.

That was the first time in years that they had interacted, but Mako had been watching him from afar for a long time. His sleek black hair covered his eyes a bit now, he needed a haircut. Not that Mako minded. He could have hair down to his waist and he would still think he was easier on the eyes than any girl at their school, easily.

Mako was lost in these thoughts and didn't hear the gate open behind him. He rested his chin on his hand and sighed loudly. He usually had a bright disposition, but it was difficult to keep it up when there was no one around to see it

"Oh. I didn't think anyone would be here. My mistake, I'll go." A voice said, and Mako would know that voice anywhere. It was Haru.

"N-no! It's fine, you can stay!" He responded eagerly.

Haru hesitated at Mako's enthusiasm, but closed the gate and walked slowly toward the pool. "I came here to swim. You don't mind?"

He had a sudden image of Haru's glistening muscles as he swam among the cherry blossoms, and shook his head quickly, internally screaming. "I don't mind."

He took off his Iwatobi Swim Club jacket that Mako was amazed that the team even had the funding for and his matching joggers. All that was left was his skin-tight swimsuit, and Mako tried not to notice how attractive he was. It hadn't even occurred to him when they were younger, and it's not like he hadn't seen Haru in his swimsuit since then. He didn't think Haru knew, but Mako went to all of their swim meets.

He started doing laps, and eventually, the sight of him didn't affect Mako as much and he slipped back into the mood from before. Haru wasn't even talking to him. He hugged his knees and leaned his head on them. The evening was falling, and the twilight cast pretty colors over the sky and the water. Suddenly he heard the water splash near him and snapped out of it. Haru was near him and rested his arms on the edge of the pool.

"D-do you need something, Haruka?" He internally cursed his stutter.

"No." He said. "I just needed a break."

"Oh," Mako said, trying not to sound disappointed. He could feel Haru's eyes on him.

"You seem upset." Haru finally said after a few long moments.

"No, I'm fine," Mako said, though no one would have been fooled by it.

"Okay," Haru said anyway. "You know, the water always relaxes me when I feel tense, and the blossoms make it special. You should come swim."

Mako was on fire everywhere but trying to be cool. "I don't even h-have a swimsuit..." He said with a shy smile.

Haru smirked lightly. It was one of few non-neutral facial expressions Mako had seen him make since he moved back to Iwatobi. "You don't need a swimsuit. Swim in your underwear."

"H-H-Haruka-senpai, I--"

"Relax, I was kidding. Just... lean over the edge of the pool and put your hands in. Smell the chlorine. Touch one of the petals, Makoto. Water is the only thing I know that will give me peace. It won't judge me, or expect anything of me."

He hadn't known that Haru remembered his name. He did as Haru said, lying on his stomach at the edge of the water, giving Haru a quick look before putting one hand in.

It was always a surreal feeling to put a hand in the water and watch as the perspective changed. It didn't seem the same size anymore, as if it entered the water at a different point than it did. He swirled his hand around, imagining Haru's voice as he had described the water.

Mako looked over at him, and as usual, he couldn't read the expression on his face. He smiled to let Haru know he appreciated his advice. It was helping a little if only to distract him. He certainly wasn't thinking about being upset anymore.

"Told you." He said quietly and took Mako's hand in his pruned one under the water. He interlaced their fingers, an act of faith in the friendship they once shared.

"Yeah," Mako said with a breathless laugh once he remembered what Haru had said. He was hyper-aware of how close they were.

Just an hour ago he would never have imagined he would be holding hands with Haru in the pool. The idea was absurd, and he had the fleeting thought that he might be dreaming. "Remember when we were friends before? When we were kids?" He asked, nostalgia thick in his voice.

"Yes. When we were on the swim team together. Then you quit." They were still holding hands, and Mako didn't understand why Haru wouldn't let go.

"I moved for a while, and when I came back there was another kid on the team and you guys seemed happy like you moved on. I wasn't really needed."

"No one told me you moved. It seemed like you just disappeared one day." Haru said, his face expressionless.

"The reason wasn't something I would have shouted from the rooftops, and we didn't want people to ask so we just didn't tell anyone. I didn't want to leave. I missed you for so long. I still do." Mako realized what he had said and sputtered out a correction. "I missed all you guys. Even though Rin scares me a little." He let out a nervous laugh. He had always been jealous of the chemistry between Rin and Haru. He had been secretly thankful when after he moved back to Iwatobi, Rin was gone.

"I missed you, too. The butterfly on our team isn't meant for the position. I can feel it." Haru said, his deep blue eyes piercing Makoto. He had the surreal thought that he wished he could dive into them. That gave him an idea.

"You know," He started, looking away again so he wouldn't lose his courage. "I might take up your offer of a swim after all."

"Good," Haru said, backing up from the edge of the pool and letting go of Mako's hand. They were in the middle of the pool, just shallow enough to stand up. Mako took off his sweatshirt in one swift motion, revealing a sliver of his toned torso.

A Moment later, bared to Haru in only his boxer briefs, he took a steadying breath. He hadn't been in a pool in years. Not since he had quit the swim club.

He sat at the edge for a moment, testing the temperature of the water as he lowered his feet in. It was like being a kid again. He remembered all of the matches they won and all of the slick celebratory hugs. He was pulled out of his memories by Haru swimming up to him until they were treading water, just close enough to feel the space between them.

Mako stopped moving, letting his feet touch the floor of the pool as Haru bridged the gap between them, left hand moving to Mako's neck and the other snaking around his side. Mako hadn't known he wanted this until it was happening. Haru planting small kisses up Mako's jawline, inflaming every bit of skin he touched even in the cool water.

He gave one last kiss behind Mako's ear and whispered, "You should join the swim team again."

Mako shot up in bed, his blanket flying to the floor. He was breathing heavily, and a smile spread across his face. He got up, getting dressed faster than lightning, and tore out of his house at a run.

The trip up the stairs to Haru's house was so familiar and at the same time foreign to him, like it had been a dream but remembered vividly.

He banged on the screen door. "Haruka!" He shouted. "Haru!"

He received no answer and went ahead to open the door. He knew exactly where Haru would be, even all those years later. He opened the bathroom door confidently just as Haru emerged from the water in the bathtub, shaking the water out of his hair.

"I want to join the swim team again," Mako said.

Haru, stoic as ever, said, "It was about time." The two shared a moment of understanding, and Mako silently thanked his subconscious brain for the push that made him do what he had wanted to for a long time.


End file.
